Dancing with the Devil
by Of Leaves And Branches
Summary: The labyrinth is an underground organisation that operates within the whole country, they compromise of brutal henchmen called the Goblins. Ruling atop and controlling them is a rakish man of beauty, dubbed the King. Sarah is a bio-med student who has an unfortunate brush with the King; oblivious of who he is, she splashes champagne at his face. Labyrinth, non magical AU. Sareth.
1. The threat

It was a normal day at the park and Robert Willaims had taken his usual roundabout around the neighbourhood. The doctors had diagnosed him with some rheumatic condition and his wife and daughter had made sure to coerce him into taking walks every evening. He thought it unpleasant and tedious at first and was averse at the idea but he soon got the hang of it and much to the surprise of his wife didn't put up a front or complained anymore about his walks, rather he enjoyed it and voluntary took off on his own. The sudden pleasure he took at taking the walks was secretly attributed for him being able to escape his wife's scrutiny of his health and diet and enjoy Bill's hotdogs that he recently discovered by the sidewalk stalls. Of course he won't be revealing that to his critical wife and daughter. The added benefit was that he could also take his time to sit out and enjoy a smoke, his Sarah detested smoking and she had brainwashed her younger brother Toby to tell on him if he was ever found smoking; hell Toby would sit out in front of the telly and condemn the actors taking a swig as well.

It was on this unsuspecting day that his mistakes caught up to him. He was just about lighting his cigarrete, barely taking a puff when an unsuspecting man came and sat beside him. A little too close for comfort Robert thought. He moved away turning to him and asked the man to kindly move and take another park bench if he wouldn't mind.

"Robert William, local attorney at the Lawyers Guild" said the man curtly. He was dressed in a business suit, his hair slick and black, with classy brown rimmed glasses.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Asked Robert, unsettled.

"Yes you have access to the DA's office on a certain case I'd like to view." Said the man staring away into the distance.

"CIA?" Robert asked as he took a whiff of his smoke, relaxing slightly at his conclusion. In his line of business he had daily brushes with certain officials and organisations, powerful men who wanted his cooperation for less than respectable work. And for each of those he could claim, much to his Daughter's pride that he always answered NO.

"I'm afraid not." Said the man.

Robert frowned his brow and turned to the man, "Well, if its anything related to the court and its proceedings, you can contact the office."

"Our offer is generous. Something you can't refuse."

"The office, just give it a call."

"You may be staking your life."

"I've been threatened before, and my answer has always been constant." Robert replied curtly unshaking. He knew most bluffs were called upon by these corrupted men.

"I believe your daughter is your life." The man stated drawing out his suitcase and placing it on his legs, opening the locks one click at a time.

"What do you mean?!" Robert raised his voice outraged.

"I suggest you lower your voice, you're making a scene. Men like us have to be careful." Said he as he took out a file and handed it to him. Robert stiffened yet reached out as the man offered him the folder. On opening it, he saw his records, his family photo and a picture of Sarah recently taken at her college pinned along with the documents. Robert was highly unsettled.

"Miss Williams writes fine essays, I believe she wrote one on her honest father for the school paper for her high school paper. Such a devoted student, I believe she might live to make a fine neurologist once she graduates from the Didymus Institute of Science." the man recited, like he had memorised those details.

Robert was near hysterics, Sarah, this man had information about his Sarah and the picture showed to him couldn't be less than a week old. Sarah had just left for the College a week ago.

"I could get you arrested…" Robert started with rage..

"Tut tut, don't make a scene. Miss Williams may be compromised." The man answered with a smile gracing his features for the first time since he sat with him. Robert restrained himself; he didn't like the smile at all, it was rather sickly.

"Good. Now shall we talk?" Said the man reaching for a file in his case.

* * *

The receptionist smiled as a small man with a briefcase walked in through the door of the office.

"Sir, Mr Hogley is here." She buzzed in on the intercom on her desk. The intercom lighted up green and she looked at Mr Hogley smiling. "Mr King will see you now."

Anxious Mr Hogley walked in through the doors and saw his employer looking out the window behind his desk facing away from him.

"Yes Hoggle. Did you get the job done?" Asked the tall blonde man still looking out the window.

"Its Hoggly sir," Said the man inaudibly as he adjusted his glasses. "The job is done. I had a talk with Mr Williams, he agreed to help."

"Agreed?" He turned to face his employee as he took a drink from a glass he was holding. "You exploited his weakness I assume?"

"Er.. yes.. He was hard to persuade but even the man has a price." Hogley added cheekily.

"I was told Robert Williams was immovable and honest to a fault. I wonder how much did it take him to cave in?" Mr King walked over his chair and settled comfortably on his chair.

"Well Sir not much, Sarah Williams. His daughter. Saved us a hefty amount" Hogley answered solemnly.

"Sarah Hmmm.. Well cheers to Sarah Williams. I'll drink to her." Chuckled Mr King softly as he raised his glass, taking in the sight of how the liquor in the glass sparkles before he downed it. His thoughts still wandering to the events that took place a few hours before. A pair of feisty green eyes still on his mind.

* * *

Sarah Williams sat in between two drunken couple making out and wondered why in seven hells did she even agree to come to a club. Her father would throw a fit if he knew what she was up to and her stepmother would never let this go.

The Oubliette was the hottest new club lounge that had just opened a month ago in the city. It was a grand place, opened with the intended purpose of being a gentleman's club. The owner was from overseas, so he might not had known that a gentleman's club wouldn't be so profitable in the current economy so it was quickly turned into a club of some sorts. It had a bar and everything a club would offer, except that it was classier. It wasn't wild and promiscuous as other clubs of which Sarah had heard tales of from her wild friend Janice, but was decent and fancy. Sarah was sold when Janice pleaded her to accompany her, and when Janice described the place. She added that it was a weekend rush therefore more young people would be there and it was the perfect place to have Sarah's pre birthday celebrations, given Sarah decided to spend her birthday on the real date with her family 200 miles away. Sarah suggested to going to a local restaurant where they'd dine fancy but Janice was persistent. "Oh! dine in a restaurant? Honey, it's a birthday celebration not a date night with me! We're both straight remember? You never ever go clubbing.. ah ah ah I know what you're going to say miss goody two shoes… There's this place, its new…" And soon enough Sarah found herself here, inexplicably the designated driver at her own pre birthday celebration with Janice and three other girls.

Janice was having the time of her life dancing away with every guy who hit on them. Janice was short and feisty with golden hair and bright blue eyes, when she smiled her dimples stole the show. She was pretty as pretty goes, though Sarah herself was not average looking at all.

Sarah rolled her eyes as another drunken guy approached her.

"Hey princess, you look out of place." He gestured as he pointed towards the two couples making out vigorously on either side of Sarah. "I could fix that" He gave a winning smile.

Sarah wanted to explain that she was on the settee first before the two couples made their way and plopped down next to her and started instigating pre love making rituals right beside her. Her shoes, which she rarely wore were starting to blister her right where the strap met her skin confirming that stilettoes weren't her thing, no matter how fancy and pretty they look. She had been hunting for a place to sit after her first two dances with the girls and when she finally found one, she was accosted by numerous drunken men.

Sarah grabbed her purse and stood up anyway, she decided she had enough and was going to find Janice, the other girls and convince them to go. She brushed past the drunken guy and headed towards Nicole, one of the girls who came along with her. Nicole was as drunk as heck, her eyes were glazed over and she barely seemed to recognise Sarah as she started swaying to the beat. Sarah likened her to a possessed demon at the behaviour. She was taking them home.

At that point, the elevator doors opened at the other end of the lounge and to those who weren't drunk enough or not preoccupied with other hands-on action noticed the party that steeped out of the elevator.

The aged pot bellied owner of the club escorted a young blonde man with several other man in suits as he smiled rather anxiously besides the blonde man; commenting on several things as he led him through the club.

The young man had an aristocratic aura about him, He had long blonde hair which he tied to a pony tail behind him, he wore a stark clean off-white suit with a devilish red scarf. He looked rather unimpressed by what he saw, and more so bored by whatever his companion was chattering to him about. The few girls who noticed him gave him sly smiles and inviting looks but he didn't pay them any mind. Rather he looked annoyed by the skimpy girls cavorting about with any men they could find in drunken stupor. As his disapproval entered a high low, a giggling woman stepped up front and tripped on him. He grabbed her arm as he steadied her to her feet. The woman was still giggling.

"Nicole.." Came a panicked voice from the right.

"Seriously… I do not fiddle with whores. Move away." He spoke coldly as he let go of her arm and pushed her out of his way.

Sarah heard him loud and clear as she scrambled to grab Nicole. She had been leading the four drunken girls, two of whom were very very drunk, towards the door and hopefully get them back to their rooms in one piece.

She blamed the alcohol for what she did next, though she had drunk a little over one shot. She grabbed the closest glass from one of the waiters who was serving champagne and splashed it over the offender's face. He looked rather stunned as she stood there before him and glowered at him. "No friend of mine is a whore." She hissed.

He just stood frozen, his gaze following Sarah as she led Nicole away from them. The man beside him panicked and fussed over calling the waiters to get towels and apologising fervently, stating the girl wasn't his. The blonde man simply raised his hand to halt him mid-sentence and continued walking out the door. From the corner of his view he could see the girl waving the cheque at one of the waiters as the owner of the oubliette approached them with his men.

* * *

 **A/N So I started this story and wrote it till 5 am because an Idea hit me. This is totally AU. I love S/J so much :3 I hope you guys like it. Rate and review! I'm open to constructive criticism.**


	2. Fatherly Advice

The next morning Sarah took her phone and dialled on her Father's number. She had 19 miscalls from him. She had taken her phone with her but had evidently forgotten to switch off the silent mode; the default mode for her class hours. In the midst of chaos and uproar of getting ready with the girls, she had forgotten to check on her phone, when she returned and discovered them it was already too late to call and she didn't want to explain to her father why she was calling at two in the morning. She retired to bed resolving to call him when she woke up and catch him before he left for work.

As the phone started ringing, her call was picked up abruptly before the second ring started.

Click. "Sarah!". Came his father's harried voice.

"Dad, Is everything all right? I saw the missed calls.." Sarah began, but she was cut off by her father.

"Princess, I'm outside your dorm.. now at the lobby. Come get me will you?." Her father spoke over the phone.

"Here? Now?...Okay. Wait right there dad." Sarah was puzzled as she looked on her phone screen, she grabbed a university shirt and wore it over her sleeveless chemise and ran downstairs.

As she reached the lobby she saw her father standing there dishevelled with a suitcase in hand and looking rather distressed. When he noticed her his face relaxed and he walked to her in long strides and took her in his arms. Sarah was puzzled at his behaviour but returned the hug.

"Couldn't stay away from your daughter for even a week?" She teased as the worry from his face soothed away. "What is it Dad? Why did you come all the way here?"

"Princess.. I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said as he let go of her, firmly pocketing his shaking hand from Sarah's view.

"Oh Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, you should stop calling me that in public." Said Sarah scanning around the lobby for any bystanders or listeners.

"You'll always be my princess though." Robert smiled at his daughter.

"Dad.." Sarah frowned "..Is everything alright?"

Robert sensing that he was beginning to worry his daughter simply shook his head, "No Sarah, nothing of that sort. I had to come here to meet a client. I simply wanted to check on you while I was in the city."

"Did you drive five hours in the middle of the night to get here for a client meeting?" Sarah squinted her eyes and Robert laughed. "Dad! I told you not to over exert yourself? You could've just waited till the morning to drive."

"Hush sweetie, it's just this once. Promise me you'll be careful." Robert smiled, his eyes harrowing with concern.

Sarah wondered if he knew of her recent clubbing activity last night and a wave of guilt hit her. "Dad, I'm a grown woman now who can make her own decisions and weigh the outcomes with responsibility." Sarah grinned convincingly hoping her father wouldn't find anything amiss.

"You're just eighteen." Robert started..

"…Turning nineteen in less than a month." Sarah added with a shrug , "So are we just going to stand here or should we get breakfast together?"

"Sweetheart I do not have the appetite and I must be off soon, I have clients to meet."

"Alright dad. Who's the important client that you not only drove all the way here to meet but refused breakfast with your daughter for?" Sarah asked crossing her arms over her chest in mock disapproval.

"Just somebody you should steer clear off." Robert answered.

"Dad? Is this.. are you dealing with something you shouldn't?" Sarah lowered her voice with worry.

"No, not of that sort," Robert gave a nervous chuckle "Just some people with impolite table manners that's all. I do not want them to see my pretty daughter and get ideas, not even any scoundrel.. you stay away from trouble, understand?

"Whoa dad, not the time or the place to be threatening my non-existent liaisons with trouble." Sarah laughed at her father's fatherly concerns.

"I must be off now sweetheart." Robert curtly kissed her daughter on her forehead, "Promise you'll stay away from trouble."

"You know I will." Sarah took her father's arm and accompanied him to his car. Robert all the while lectured her on safety and to focus on her career, Sarah simply nodded and smiled at her father's paranoia of some evil men coming and taking her away. As he drove off, Sarah waved at him and watched his car disappear over the bend.

* * *

Robert William reached the Castle, the appointed place at 8. He was anxious to get this over with, whatever dealings he had, he wanted to wash his hands off it. The Castle was the name of the building, an impressive skyscraper, the headquarters of the Labyrinth, currently cloaking itself as a business company called Crystals Co. The Skyscraper stood impressive among the other structures surrounding it and was a poignant display of the Labyrinth's wealth and influence.

The Labyrinth was a shady organisation and dealings with an underground organisation never did bode well for an honest attorney. Robert was shown the waiting room as he arrived. He was apprehensive; he was to meet the King, the leader of the Labyrinth organisation. From what he had collected, the man was mysterious, evading the media and the law like a wind. He paced around in the room unable to sit still until the work was done and over with. Two hours later, much to his chagrin and relief he was summoned to Mr King's office.

The office was decorated in gothic fashion, the desk before him was Victorian and the whole room was illuminated by the lights streaming though the opened curtains from the huge windows. As Robert anxiously made his way to the desk, he noticed the man who had accosted him in the park stood seriously and rigidly by the chair behind the desk that was turned. It's back facing him.

The man from the park cleared his throat twice and the chair turned. A blonde man with his hair flowing wispily over his shoulders dressed curtly in a grey business suit while nonchalantly positioning his legs over the arm rest of his chair revealed himself with the turning of the chair.

"Robert Williams.." He drawled lazily.

"Yes Mr King, I have what you asked for." Robert replied hotly. At his tone, Mr King became more interested as he put down his legs and leaned in towards the table, his elbows placed on the desk as he rested his chin over his entangled fingers.

"I see, hand over the papers." His eyes glinted.

"I brought it here but I haven't signed it yet. I will only do so if you promise no harm would come upon my daughter or my family." Robert said clutching the handle of his briefcase tighter.

Mr King didn't move as he watched the attorney before him, calculating, scrutinising. He then wordlessly stretched his hand lazily towards Hogley asking for the folder he was holding. He wanted to know what kind of family he had that he was willing to raise his voice at the Head of the Labyrinth. His daughter was a Sarah Williams he remembered from his conversation with Hoggly last night, he figured he might as well take a look at the girl who he had held ransom for.

He opened the folder and then, a pair of familiar green eyes stared back at him from the photograph that was pinned with the documents. He was struck with recognition and his eyes widened much to Hogley's disconcert. Hogley had never seen his boss ever wring out any emotion at business meetings.

He concealed his grin which was starting to break through as he lowered the file on the table. He stood up as he spoke "You seem to have a wonderful family and I assure you I have no malevolent designs on your family, you have my word. Now if you would; Hogsley, take Mr Robert to the gentleman's waiting room and get the papers signed. Report to me after you're done and make sure he is returned safely back home."

"It's Hogley.." Hogley murmured quietly and then replied "As you Say Mr King. If you may Mr Robert, do follow me."

Robert Williams was still disconcerted by the sudden change in Mr King but he nodded to Hoggley and followed him as he took the lead.

As they exited the office and when he heard the click, he scooped out the folder once again and turned towards the details of Sarah Williams. He unclipped the picture of Sarah in her college shirt looking towards an unsuspecting camera and held it up for a closer look. She was definitely the girl who threw the champagne at him and hissed at him. He broke into a grin as he reflected on the coincidence of her being the Sarah Williams, who unknown at that time he had toasted to.

He hadn't gotten his mind off her and was planning to call the Oubliette and ask about the girl's whereabouts but restrained himself conceding the girl wasn't worth it but here fate had played its cards and laid before him a strange opportunity. Everything he needed to know of the girl was right before him, the irony that this was Robert's daughter made it all the more exciting. He looked at the details- Didymus institute of science- he was going to pay a visit around the vicinity for a gala soon enough. He wondered if he should honor his word to Robert and stay away from the girl, He stole another glance at the picture and decided maybe he'll just observe her.

* * *

 **A/N so how do you like it so far? Read and review :D**


	3. Coffee Run

Hunched over a coffee and her lab notes Sarah twirled her pen over her fingers and tapped her pen impatiently as Janice watched her through her shades sliding down her nose.

"Do you really have to do your homework now?" Janice finally broke the hardened ice around them.

"Do you really have to wear shades indoors?" Sarah quipped finally looking up.

"It's a bright day Sarah. Bite me." Janice fixed her frames into place. They were at the Old Man's Hat waiting for Janice's boyfriend to meet them. The Old Man's Hat, more commonly known as the OMH because it was a mouthful, was a small café that Sarah and Janice usually hung out in. It was to them what the Central Perk was to Friends. Sarah frequented it more than any of her friends and it was a haven for her to brood over her calculus problems or simply read while drinking affordable latte that wouldn't singe her pockets like starbucks usually did.

"I'm stumped." Sarah sighed as she slammed the pen on the table and creating distance between her offending problem and her.

"You don't really have to solve DeChaney's problems here you know? Live a little, and keep those thing away for now. It's making me nauseous" Janice curled her lips.

"So says the aspiring surgeon." Sarah huffed.

"Not all of us are neurotically obsessed with grades you know." Janet sipped from Sarah's cup and winced.".. and Gah! This is disgusting. Why would you drink this?"

"I just don't want to get behind. With all my extra-curricular activities, I'm severely lacking behind.." Reaching out and grabbing the the mug off from Janice, she added ".. And I like my coffee bitter, keep your paws off my brew."

"Well volunteering both at the pet shelter and the old age home was a bold move missy. You couldn't say No could you?" Janet gave her a sympathetic look.

"I couldn't exactly turn down the offer by Ludo at his pet shelter, and besides the old age home is a perfect place for me to observe neurotically deteriorating patients. Lots of specimen to observe." Sarah raised her brow and smirked.

"I'm seriously beginning to question your motives. Geez Sarah, creeper much?" Janet shuddered.

"At least I do not peek into the Janitor Joe's changing closet." Sarah imitated her shudder.

"Hey! I had reasons to believe he was up to something in there," Janice crossed her arm.

"Yeah.. like stripping his clothes…" Sarah started when she was cut off by a cheery voice.

"Stripping? Did I hear stripping?" Chad's voice chirped happily as he leaned over and kissed Janice on her cheek and siding into the seat next to her.

"Hey Chad!" Sarah brightened, "Oh we're just talking about the time when Ja…."

"Ah.. Sweetie you brought a friend?" Janice cut off Sarah giving her a death stare and diverting Chad. Chad was easily led away and this was one of the rare moments Janice was thankful the man wasn't that endowed in the mental department. Whatever he was endowed with in other areas was quite satisfactory.

"Oh yeah! Over here Douchebag!" Chad bellowed waving his hand, attracting more than a few curious stares and causing Sarah to sink into her chair and Janice to swat him over her arm with a sharp "Behave" look.

"Ow" Chad grinned them a winning smile and Sarah could see why Janice still kept him around. She mentally slapped herself immediately for thinking such shallow thoughts but then he picked up her coffee mug and took a large sip and then spit it out immediately with an audible 'Phtoo' right back into her cup. Sarah mentally shrugged and gave Janice the look. It was definitely the looks. Beach bod with dark curls and striking jawlines did compensate for the lack in subtle social behavior. Janice mouthed a sorry and gave an _I know_ look.

The other guy who responded and approached the table was the blonde twin of Chad as both the girls would soon discover. He was well built and resembled Chad's physique, he had a sickening toothpaste ad smile and had golden curls.

"This is Dewey. He's my other half" Chad introduced him.

"Hi ladies." There was the grin again and Sarah wasn't sure she wanted another Chad as her acquaintance. Then she twitched her eyes at Janice, mouthing 'other half'?. Janice was oblivious as she took off her shades and started to appraise the other's physique by the happy indication of her eyes moving over his bod.

"This is my girl Janzzz and her friend Sarssss from DIS." Chad introduced as Dewey took the vacant seat next to Sarah. Sarah winced at the butchering of her and Janice's name by the handsome Chad but gave a small welcoming nod acknowledging Dewey.

"Sarssss? That's cute, you Russian?" Dewey smiled at Sarah. The guy belonged in a toothpaste ad and needed to be shot repeatedly, he didn't have to prolong the _ssss_ exactly as Chad had done.

"It's actually Sarah and No." Sarah answered repressing her murderous intent with a tight lipped smile.

"Oh you're Sarah?! " Dewey exclaimed enthusiastically. Sarah raised her brows and Chad asked "You know her?"

"Yeah! Some girl I hooked up with told me about this brunette girl who kicked up a storm in the club downtown, yebllete was it? Anyway, the girl said she was so wrecked the bouncers had to escort her and her gang out." Dewey narrated with such excitement that Chad got all worked up too.

"You don't look like the kind of girl. Must be a different Sarah, there's tons of them. Right, Jans?" Chad raised his brow in a half smirk. Sarah widened her eyes in disbelief. Is that what was going around town? She wanted to explain exactly what happened but decided she'd rather not and started reaching out for her notebook on the table. Janice had apparently glared her boyfriend to silence and she spoke. "I was there, that's not how it went. Sarah here actually rescued.."

"You don't have to explain it to them. I can't believe this. I'm leaving, I'll see you later Jan. It was nice meeting you Chad. Dewey." Sarah took her bag and books and left the table. She didn't want to talk about it with two brainless brawns and it was a perfect opportunity to bail out. Oh! How she was dying to get out of Chad's influential area and take in breaths of fresh air. However, what Dewey and Chad said still bothered her so she looked downcast and felt every bit downcast as she looked and walked out the café bumping into a body. She didn't look up at all and just bowed her head mumbling an apology and left.

That night was almost forgotten about. She had retaliated over a high assed prude guy in suit who called her friend a whore. Nicole was the saint of the group and barely drank. That night however had gotten a little out of hand and Nicole had drank more than she could handle. A tequila, a margarita and she was flat out of it. Sarah couldn't stand the prude stuck-up probably a rich SOB to insult and question her friends character. Though it was rash she had acted upon it fully sober. They were just leaving when to add insult to injury, they were accosted by the pot bellied owner who threatened them to never return and though they were on their way out were unceremoniously escorted out. Sarah didn't think much of that, she was glad to have driven her friends back safely and Nicole had sobbed into her shirt the next day thanking her and all the girls raised a toast of green tea to her, for showing a jerk not to mess with women and driving them safely back with all their limbs attached and finding themselves free of usual consequential walks of shame. She smiled at that, Janice had added the last part. She walked away blissfully tuning out the unpleasant and focusing on finding a perfect spot to mull over DeChaney's problems.

Jareth, the King. Current head of the Labyrinth organisation and heir to the Crystal's Co was on a coffee run. Today was his day off from his duties to the family and his men weren't exactly entertaining him. Hogsley was as interesting as the terms and condition printed in a warranty of a home appliance, and the Goblins, his men were rather stiff around him. Which was understandable because their king had once bogged two of them for being unable to stop a woman from entering his suite, given he was dating the woman then; but it, according to the King was a serious incompetency, and then there was this one who made an inappropriate joke about a male chicken; Jareth found it distasteful and made sure the man lost his own male chicken. Being bogged meant nobody would hear of them again, it was the king's equivalent term of 'taking care of people'. So the Goblins were tight lipped around him and stoic; none of them even waved at their mother or smiled at little children when they were around their ruler.

Jareth tired of sitting in his office and listening to his secretary recite the starbucks menu when he asked for a sober drink had done it. He dismissed her and grabbed his leather jacket; lest he stand out in the crowd and decided to walk around town. Avoiding crowded places was a modus operandi for a crime lord but right now, without his posse around him he was still very much the monarch he was but felt he rather blended in with the crowd. The added bonus that most people did not know the identity of the King or to some, the existence of the organisation itself made his walk even breezier. Jareth loved his power, he exercised them to his whims and was ambitious but sometimes he enjoyed the little things in life. Walking down the street among ordinary men having nothing to do with him, oblivious of the fact that he had a gun strapped to him and he could kill any of them was liberating in a twisted way. He had spotted a small coffee shop down the road about five blocks from his office and headed to it. He had a feeling it was going to have shitty coffee but he had to credit himself for willing to join the ordinary… he didn't get to finish that thought as he collided with a certain girl he was supposed to stay away from. She mumbled an apology and walked away leaving Jareth to watch her retreating back. Jareth smiled, the day was growing to be interesting as he stepped away from the café door and decided to follow the kitten.

* * *

 **A/N: Creeper much Jareth?!**

 **DeChaney is Sarah's Chemistry professor. I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters but DeChaney is mine, so is Janice and the two douches.**

 **So I wasn't planning to update anything until I got about three chapters down but well I don't stick to commitments well. Here's the new chapter and in the next Sarah's going to meet the King! If you can't follow the story and find discrepancies in the plot you're welcome to PM me or leave a review and I'll see to it. Rate and review!**


	4. I Spy

Sarah found herself at the park under the shade of a willow tree by the pond. She chose the quietest place she could find well away from the romancing couples, family picnics and the children's play area. Not that the park was overly crowded. It was well past noon on a lovely cloudy day and Sarah couldn't be more pleased with the weather. She leaned back ever so relaxed and reached for her bag to resume her unfinished work.

With every intention of solving DeChaney's equation she mulled over the offending problem with demon concentration. And after a few unsuccessful attempts to recreate the molecular structure she became demonically frustrated. Eliciting a groan here, followed by vague gestures of her hand. Pulling her hair and finally sighing she decided to look up the answer at the back of the sheet. She would've gotten to the answer if she hadn't seen a ball flying towards her, approaching straight at her face.

Sarah reacted immediately and volleyed the ball away with her fist. The ball dunked and sank right into the pond. Pretty impressed with herself she whipped her hair back in utter satisfaction, placing her hands over her hips triumphantly. The ball shouldn't have messed with frustrated Sarah. Of course it occurred to her that the ball had to be projected towards her by someone or something. She turned around and three dejected pair of eyes met hers. Two young boys and a little girl watched in absolute horror as their ball refused to surface up to the pond.

"Our ball." Cried the little girl. And all Sarah could do was watch in abject horror as the girl started crying. Sarah sighed-So much for perfect hand-eye coordination.

Not far away, in one of the park benches sat a wispy blond haired man in a leather jacket hiding his muffled laughter behind a newspaper. Oh yes, the cliched spying under a newspaper isn't usually how Jareth would've done it but it was ever so difficult to be unsuspicious when one was stalking a girl, and with his not so average looks coupled with his distinct attire and his golden strands, he stuck out like a sore thumb-A very handsome sore thumb.

He had followed Sarah Williams on a whim. The impudent girl with the captivating eyes was an escape to his felonious lifestyle. It was exciting and fun but nothing interesting had come up in weeks except for the deal with Richard Williams and the encounter with his daughter. He decided he'd simply observe her and stealthily followed her from a distance as she made her way to the park and settled herself underneath a tree in one of the most solitary spot in the park.

He simply grabbed a Daily from one of the newsstand on his way and sat in one of the park benches which was closest and gave him a clear view of Sarah whilst being clearly concealed from her vantage point of view.

Watching a girl mulling over and scribbling over her books wouldn't exactly be interesting or entertaining unless the girl is Sarah. She would bite her lips in concentration and frown deeply at her books. Jareth had never been so amused by a girl merely studying. She would fling her arms in frustration and make grunting noises. At one point she threw away her pen in frustration only to retrieve it immediately while seeming to apologize at her pen- it was certainly brow-raising.

It wasn't long before Jareth completely forgot his cover and leaned his head towards her resting it over his knuckles, watching her like one would watch an interesting match. Sarah vs her notebook-He was enjoying the view. He watched her further as she continued to abuse her stationery but didn't fail to observe and pay attention to his surroundings. He noticed the children playing by the pond and was well aware of the fact that they were running towards Sarah's spot.

The kids were happily playing mock soccer. The two boys running ahead with the ball as the girl followed behind panting, finding t quiet difficult to catch up to the older boys. One of the boys finally passed it towards the little girl and the little one enthusiastically kicked the ball as hard as she could, pivoting the ball straight towards Sarah.

Sarah was quick to react of course, she raised her arm and deflected it away. He watched her amused as she stood up and flipped her hair. One could feel her pride at giving the ball its just dessert from her stance. Her face as she turned and realized what she'd done, and the paling of her face as the little girl started crying was priceless. He had to pick up the paper and cover himself lest they see him grinning. It didn't even matter that the paper was held upside down. One could visibly see his shoulders shaking.

He wondered what she'd do and continued to watch the scene. Sarah walked up to the children and knelt before them. The little girl wouldn't stop crying at first but the wailing soon turned into less audible sobs and the kid stopped crying altogether. Jareth watch Sarah's tender expression and wondered what she was saying. Then Sarah took the kids and the four of them stood by the bank examining the pond, Sarah waving her hand vaguely and pointing towards the pond. Soon enough, the kids and Sarah had descended into a what seemed like roleplaying game. The kids looked pretty happy and Sarah laughed and cheered with them as they played along. Jareth couldn't help but smile as he watched them. He never thought he'd be content watching children play, watching a certain girl smile.

"You have no power over me!" Cried little Edith as she waved a twig towards Sarah.

Sarah clutched her stomach with an exaggerated groan and fell dramatically to the ground in slow motion. Sarah had learned the names of the kids- Edith,Jon and Robin. It wasn't easy dealing with children who's ball you just happened to dunk into the water, but a promise of a new ball and a tempting roleplaying game had made them warm up towards her.

"Yeaaaaah! We have destroyed the Evil king!" Shouted Jon accompanied with a resonating howl by Robb.

"Ohhh..I, the king has been defeated and must return the brave warriors and princess to their homes." Sarah rushed forward and grabbed Jon who squealed with laughter and tickled him. It was a tickle fest as the other two decided to help Jon and tickled Sarah back as a team. It was soon late and the kids had to leave. Waving a goodbye and with a promise to meet them again at the park with a new ball, Sarah watch them leave. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was well over five pm approaching six and she decided to leave.

The sky had darkened and it wasn't because it was getting late for there was the smell of rain that had begun to permeate through the atmosphere. Sarah looked up and decided to hurry but stopped to help an old woman who was having a hard time closing her stall.

"Bless you child," She smiled a toothless smile and Sarah was happy to have helped.

Of course the consequences weren't exactly pleasant for it started to rain.

She took shelter under one of the trees by the park. It was just a drizzle and she could wait it out, given it didn't start pouring. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't worn her stark white shirt. Everyone knows that it's practically an unwritten rule of nature that white tees when soaked in water or any form of fluid would provide a visual outline of one's bodily contours. A very undesirable fate for a young modest college student, Sarah thought and wailed inwardly and cursed the very weather that seemed to have betrayed her.

Maybe the cosmic forces of nature were being interactive and spiteful today, for it started pouring heavily as soon as Sarah had cursed the weather. She ran and took cover under the nearest shed.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Sarah sighed as she crossed her arm over her chest, trying to cover a very visible black bra from her soaked through white tee. It stopped raining and Sarah dreaded the walk she had to take to get back to the dorm. A few guys and middle aged men who passed her leered at her and Sarah crossed her arms tighter against her chest.

She tried to walk fast when she was shrouded by a leathery cloth from behind. Somebody had flung a heavy apparel over her and covered her head with it, a leather jacket. She pulled it down over to her shoulder and turned. Apart from a black sedan that passed her, she didn't see anyone. She pulled the jacket towards her grateful for the protection provided by it and the unknown saviour, wondering if it was the driver of the car.

* * *

A week later.

Sarah after driving for five hours finally reached home. She took out the cake from her back seat and a ball for Toby in one hand and knocked on the door. It was her birthday and as tradition they were going to have a small home cooked family meal. When the door opened, it wasn't somebody she knew. She may have seen the person somewhere.

"Uhmm.." Sarah was about to ask when he held his hand out and took hers.

"Sarah Williams, it's an honour to finally meet you." He smiled as he planted a kiss on Sarah's hand.

Sarah blushed and noticed her family standing behind the man. Her father looked rather displeased, Karen looked worried. Toby though was bright eyed and ran towards Sarah shouting "Happy Birthday sis!" and clutched himself at her leg.

Sarah returned the hug "Thanks Tobes, I brought Cake!"

"I love you Sis" Toby cried happily.

"Just for a cake huh?" Sarah teased and looked up at the strange man standing at her doorway. She noticed him looking at her with a small smile tugging at his lips and she raised her brow questioningly.

"And you are?"

"Jareth, you can call me Jareth."

* * *

 **A/n Ahahahahaha this was fun to write. There maybe mistakes, I'll be grateful if you can point them out! And thanks to all the reviews and corrections, I'll fix them up. As for my other story Not An Easy Task, I'll update it soon enough but I plan to fix the first few chapters because they're a mess. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D R &R what do you think will happen next? **


	5. The Deal

Downward spiral- that was what Sarah's life was headed towards. She looked around as she sat obliviously facing the strange man who called himself Jareth across the dining table. The smirk on his face remained constant as Karen leaned in towards him gushing over a compliment he gave over her salad. Toby had been preoccupied with his Nintendo and was in his own world. Sarah then turned towards her father who looked rather pale.

Her brows creased, "Dad? Are you alright?"

Written clearly on his face were signs of distress but he tried a wry attempt to smile, "No dear, I'm just occupied. Work stress, that's all."

Sarah reached for her father's arm and patted it gently, "is it a new case?" Sarah knew her father was under a lot of duress recently, his phone calls were usually harried and he would sound more anxious each time he called.

"If it's about the case we're working on Mr Williams, I assure you. You don't have to worry" It was Jareth who spoke as he sipped on a clear glass of white wine.

Robert, at this declaration unbeknownst to Sarah had clenched his fist over his cutlery tighter but only gave a small nod of affirmation.

As he spoke Sarah turned towards Jareth and their eyes met, his eyes bore into her own and she couldn't tear her gaze away. He looked into her eyes with a silent command daring her to turn away. She didn't.

The guest, Jareth; He had just shown up at their door because of simple business matter as he claimed. On learning it was Sarah's birthday, he had apologized for interrupting and Karen had invited him to stay for dinner when Robert confirmed him to be a valuable client. He was charming enough, Sarah noted. Karen was pretty taken by him but her father looked apprehensive, seemingly afraid to let his guard down. Who exactly was he?

Sarah didn't turn away from his gaze and his smirk became wider. He was pleased with himself. Was Sarah captivated with him? Was it going to be this easy? Making her swoon over him.

"So Mr Jareth, what exactly is it that you do?" Sarah asked keeping her gaze still.

This had caught him off guard; Sarah was no longer looking at him with wonder but more with suspicion. His smirk didn't waver as he raised his glass. "I'm a businessman; I simply look after my family business. We deal with various imports of crystal wares." He took a nonchalant sip from his glass.

"Dear, he's the head of the Crystal Corporation" Karen gushed "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, It's a small business." He smiled towards Karen. Right on cue Karen had chipped in to fill in the details, something that he hoped would alleviate Sarah's suspicion.

"You know the Crystal Co heads various…. Year 1885… Production units… has a vast.." Karen droned on, she being a part of a family that had once been a pioneer of the studies of the corporate world had more knowledge of the rise and fall of various business endeavours and companies. Crystal Co was one of the oldest corporations in the city.

As Karen enthusiastically continued talking about Jareth's company Sarah remarked. "Small business? How modest of you..."

"Well, they say modesty is an invaluable trait." Jareth answered.

"I'm pretty sure it is, seeing as you don't own a jewel encrusted cane that stands by the door."

"Ah.." Jareth let out a laugh. "You noticed."

"It just sorely stands out, nobody here needs one. I can only assume it belongs to a guest, I did not think you were physically impaired." Sarah replied.

"I'm afraid not It's a family heirloom, it's more of a sentimental matter than a luxury or necessity. Maybe I'll tell you the story one fine day."

"Sentimental? Is there…" Sarah started.

"Enough about the cane Sarah." Robert Williams halted their conversation. Becoming extremely agitated by the fact that his daughter and the criminal lord were conversing in front of him at his table, in his house he snapped. He was going to put an end to everything.

"Dad?" Sarah looked bewildered as she had never seen her father so excited.

"Sarah, I have business matters to discuss with Mr Jareth. If you would follow me to the study young man." The last two words were let out with gritted teeth.

Jareth smiled empathetically and stood up, nodding to Karen who was seated beside him he followed Robert out the door.

Sarah upset at her father's outburst looked at her stepmother, who looked equally surprised. Karen knowing that Sarah was upset leaned over and rubbed her shoulders "They are working on an important case, You know your father is under stress over this deal and well, Jareth just seemed aloof.. so maybe he was …" Karen shrugged letting Sarah guess the rest. Sarah smiled back sympathetically, even Toby had stopped playing his game and was looking at her.

They waited for them to return but they didn't. Karen went out to check on them and returned with news that the two of them were still discussing and wouldn't join them for dinner. After a quiet meal, the two of them set to clearing the table together.

"Sarah, I feel sick." Toby tugged on Sarah's dress.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sarah leaned over and felt his cheeks with her hand.

"I wanna throw up…." Toby lurched.

Karen sensing it, rushed towards them. "Oh dear. Sarah, clear out the table by yourself would you? I'll take Toby upstairs."

"Okay… I'll be up there in a minute." She patted Toby's head as Karen swooped Toby up and took her upstairs.

As she was clearing up the table, she noticed a silhouette by the door. She looked up to notice her father come through.

"Sarah… I'm sorry" her Father spoke quietly.

"I understand you're under stress… you don't have to be sorry. Toby's sick. Karen took him upstairs" Sarah spoke hastily, though she was upset she didn't want to show it to her father who looked weary and tired. Toby was sick and that concerned her.

"Toby?" Robert looked up the stairs hesitantly.

"You go dad, I'll be up in a minute."

Robert nodded and rushed up the stairs, Sarah watched her father hurry up and then continued to hasten her work. She had grabbed a plate from the table when she noticed another figure by the door.

"Jareth" his name left her lips as she recognized him.

He nodded at her, though not smiling anymore. The smirk that had been fixed on him seemed to have disappeared and he looked stern and intimidating.

He walked towards her and Sarah watched him still as he approached her confused.

"I thought you left." Sarah asked as he took another step towards her.

"I am about to leave." He halted at an arms length away from her.

"The door is that way." Sarah spoke uncertainly, his changed attitude and aura were unsettling.

"Hah.." he let out a small laugh again. "So eager to let me out are you?"

"It's late, I assume you have someplace you ought to be at."

"I have all the time and wealth in the world to get there."

"You're losing your modesty"

"I never thought I had it" He chuckled, and then up the stairs they heard some scuffle.

Sarah looked up to the stairs concerned, and then turned towards him.

"I suppose I should take my leave," Jareth was looking up the stairs as well. "I hope to see you again soon Sa-rah"

The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine but she smiled back politely and led him to the door. "Maybe we will."

He tilted his head in a small bow and walked away as Sarah let him out and locked the door behind him. "Oh we definitely will." He sighed… happily.

Sarah didn't think much about the encounter and what Jareth had said. When she treaded up the stairs after clearing out the table, Karen rushed down the stairs with her coat.

"Sarah get the keys!" Karen cried.

"Karen!" Sarah called out after her.

"Toby needs to go to the hospital." Karen added solemnly, soon after Robert descended the stairs cradling a sick Toby over his shoulders. They all set off to the nearest hospital. Sarah drove as Karen cooed and comforted an agonizing Toby and Robert watched the road seated next to Sarah.

The earlier events had plagued Robert's mind. He looked out the window, a lot of things were going wrong today. It was supposed to be Sarah's birthday, a day they all celebrated as a family. Not only did he take a leave from his office but had helped Karen with the cooking. It was going splendidly well until he showed up at the door. Damn that criminal, he clenched his hand over his teeth and recollected what they had talked about with dread. And now Toby was.. "Dad?" Sarah's voice rang clear and brought him back to the present.

"Dad?!" Sarah repeated. She was looking at him wide eyed and waiting for him to answer.

"Ye.. yes princess." Robert looked out, the car had stopped and Karen was shuffling out of the back seat with Toby.

"Robert, help me!" Her hurried command rang through the parking lot.

He followed and got out of his seat, and took Toby out into his arms and entered the hospital.

Waiting outside the Doctor's chamber with Sarah as Toby was being examined Robert paced around the hallway. Sarah was busy making calls on her phone.

Torrents of thoughts and recollections of earlier events were rushing through his mind.

* * *

After he led Jareth to the study, he had but offered Robert a cold smile.

"Why, Mr Williams, for a cultured man you certainly were … Savage " And just like that, the gentile guest at the dinner table had turned back into the criminal king he was.

"Savage?! You're the one after my daughter! We had a deal!" Agitated Robert whispered least the family might overhear.

"Calm your nerves Robert, settle down and we'll talk about the specifications of this deal hmmm?" Jareth walked airily towards the empty couch besides the fireplace and gestured for Robert to be seated to which Robert refused with a sharp retort.

"I did everything you asked just so that you could stay away from my family, from my daughter." Robert's voice shook with anger.

"Everything?" Jareth let out a chuckle. "There was a breach of contract shall we say."

"A breach?" Robert repeated disbelievingly.

"Hmmm, an investigation…" Jareth rested his chin over his knuckles as he scrutinised Robert's reaction. "Detective Merlin was seen snooping around the case you were supposed to tie up."

"Who's Detective Merlin?" Robert asked, his anger subsiding as questions were raised.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jareth stood up abruptly.

"I don't understand.."

"Let me explain very carefully, Mr Williams. The cops are meddling, and there's a rat. You know what A rat is? A rat is someone who has been leaking information." Jareth paused.

"You don't think it's me?" Robert asked incredulously.

"Hmmm.." Jareth gazed hard, "I was going to send my men, my goblins as you so lovingly call them, to inquire. Aren't you grateful I came instead?"

Robert was quiet now, sweat beads rolled down his brows. He recognised a threat when he heard one.

"Answer me." Jareth commanded.

"You can't control me." Robert mustered out his anger and answered through gritted teeth.

"Ah.." Jareth chuckled. "I like your grit old man.."

"I have nothing to do with these investigations and I've kept my end of the deal, Stay away from my family." Robert raised his voice.

"Louder and the first one to check in on us will be taken care of." Jareth challenged.

At that there was a knock on the door to the study, and to Robert's horror Karen looked inside with concern. Had she heard? And would Jareth carry out his threat rang through his head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt gentlemen," Karen smiled. "Will the two of you be joining us for dinner anytime soon? Or would you like something to drink?"

Jareth smiled cordially. "I'm sure it'll be fine, we just have some rather important issues to sort out don't we Robert?"

Jareth turned to him and Robert replied immediately, "No dear, we're fine."

"Oh." Karen asked again "Are you sure?"

"Karen, we're under some important discussion right now. I'd rather you refrain from coming here or sending the children to check on us. And we won't be joining you for dinner tonight." Robert spoke calmly.

Karen was taken aback but she nodded and smiled warmly at the two of them and excused herself locking the door after her as she left.

As the door click was heard, Jareth broke into a smile. It unsettled Robert as well as angered him.

"Such a polite well bred wife, I will refrain from taking her away from this cosy little home." Jareth stated with mirth.

"What do you want?" Robert finally asked defeated.

"Sarah." Jareth declared without hesitation.

* * *

 **An:- Okay finally! this chapter is up. I'm an indecisive procrastinator. I hope this makes sense... hooo another cliffhanger. I'll try to clear things up in the next chapter. Reviews and corrections are highly appreciated. 3 3**


	6. Bite me

Fixing his tie, Jareth observed himself in the mirror. Dusting of imaginary specks from his sleeves he turned sharply towards his stylist. He nodded at the fair haired stylist and motioned for him to leave. Hogley, his loyal manager walked in as the stylist exited the room. Their king was rather prioritised when it came to keeping up appearances.

"Hogger, bring the car around." The king commanded.

Hogley sighed, he was about to correct the king on mispronouncing his name for the umpteenth time but thought better of it. "The car is already waiting," another sigh "has been waiting for the last two hours."

The king did nothing but nod as he turned to the mirror and adjusted his jacket again and walked out. Hogley shook his head as he followed his boss out.

As they approached the car Jareth spoke to Hogley who had fallen in line walking beside him. "You don't need to accompany me tonight."

"Yes sir… um" Hogley nodded puzzled.

"Yes, speak up." Jareth asked rather impatiently, he had no tolerance for people who used 'um'.

"You don't have a date… never mind" Hogley shut up as Jareth turned towards him. "Enjoy your evening Sir." He mumbled.

Jareth swiftly entered the vehicle and drove off.

Although he normally avoided the public eye as the Goblin king, head of the Labyrinth; he was better known to the average populace as Jareth Fey: Businessman, socialite and a benefactor of the oldest educational foundation in the city.

The Didymus group of institutions was spearheaded and managed by the Didymus family. Once aristocrats, the family stepped into and took up the noble cause of starting an efficient educating forum for the scholars of the country, the institution that started as a small university had now mushroomed into a group of institutions that catered to providing the basic amenities of research and educative programs in various scholarly fields.

Jareth Fey being a well-known benefactor of the board was invited to the fundraising gala, that is celebrated annually before the founding anniversary of the institute. Although Jareth would usually not care much about social circles, his duty as a leader of the labyrinth compelled him to keep the powers of the city in check, as such, ties to the didymus family was well maintained. To the mere party goer, he arrived as the CEO of a glassware company; but to the family that waited by the door for him, it was entirely evident that his presence was received with a reverence slightly concealed with consternation.

"Nicole!" Janice shrieked as she watched the inflow of guests into the hall.

"Janice, you're squeezing my arm." Nicole whined as she turned her attention from her date towards Janice.

"Who is that?" Janice pointed her glass towards the direction where a suave man had entered and was now greeting their dean and his family.

Nicole's eyes widened. " I have no idea, but myy.."

"He looks familiar doesn't he?"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Nicole paused.

"He doesn't have a date, hold this" Janice handed over her flute glass to Nicole and walked briskly towards the mystery man.

"Uh.." Nicole had hardly blinked when Janice had disappeared shoving her glass into her hand. She watched as Janice adjusted her dress as she approached the man. She didn't fail to notice the various other women who were already heading towards the man ahead of her friend. She sheepishly turned away and decided to turn her attention to her date.

Jareth watched unaffected as women came in turns inviting him for a dance and trying hard to engage in conversations with him. He declined as politely as he could which wasn't all that nice and left sour expressions on the women's face as he turned away each of them. Although he wasn't severe in dancing and did enjoy a tryst, he was preoccupied with thoughts; mostly work related and haunted by green eyes. Although he wouldn't admit to himself that Sarah Williams had been engrossing his thoughts more than he would've wanted, he did acknowledge that she had left quite an impression on him. It was partly for her sake that he had attended the social event, that too without a date and his eyes wandered around the room when he wasn't engaged in conversation ever so slightly in hopes of finding her there, and it hadn't even been ten minutes since he entered; he laughed at himself.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed another figure approach him. He wasn't in a mood for any conversing or dilly-dallying with college girls, he had turned intending to reject the approach when he recognized the approaching young woman who was now standing in front of him. He gave her an expression of acknowledgement as he held his hand up and received hers, leading her to the dance floor.

Janice would swear she had never felt more special. After watching him disregard various approaches and turning away women who were visibly scowling as they walked away from him dejected, her confidence had almost faltered. It only took him one look and he had swept her away to the dance floor, twirling in his arms she never felt more flattered. She winked at Nicole as they danced past her and she was almost convinced he was smitten by her.

"Where is Sarah?" he asked, shattering her illusion.

"Huh?" She frowned as he looked at her unsmiling, yet resolute in acquiring an answer.

"You're one of her friends aren't you?" he asked casually as he led her effortlessly.

"Yes I am," Janice paused "do you know her?"

"Would I be asking otherwise?" he answered humorlessly as he twirled her around on cue with the music.

"What are we dancing? You have been leading me with such grandeur, it's like we're floating." She tried to divert him in her poor attempt to flirt which would've worked on anyone else.

Jareth wasn't impressed with the babble; her batting of eyelashes did little to levy his favor towards her. He resorted to not answering and pulled her closer for intimidation.

Against his chest, Janice felt her heart stop. "So, Sarah Williams?"

Janice tried to even her breathing as she looked at the godly visage of the man holding her against him as his odd eyes bore into hers. "She's at work."

He nodded and let Janice go, "Thank you for your company." He spoke evenly and walked away.

Janice watched his retreating form as she stood marred with uncertainty about what had just happened.

"Scoundrel." She scowled as she walked away. The dance didn't even last a minute.

It wasn't hard to find out where Sarah worked, he had enough information on her from all the investigation he had ordered on Robert Williams. He retrieved his car keys and headed towards his parked car.

It had been two weeks since her disastrous birthday. Toby had been discharged from the hospital three days later and her dad was finally acting normally. Life had resumed to its normal state and she had heard nothing of Jareth; the mysterious man who vexed her. Although she put it away as a nagging annoying distraction, the man struck her as someone she should be wary of. His presence had unsettled her and her intuition was warning her about him. As she sat there idly watching merlin in his cage lapping up the milk she had offered him, her reverie was interrupted by a big burly red haired man.

"Sawah?" He called out.

"Oh yes Ludo" Sarah smiled at her employer.

"Can you take the twash out?" Ludo asked as he lifted two huge sacks of animal fodder up on his shoulders.

"Sure" Sarah got up, "Now you behave and lap up your medicine Merlin!" She wagged her finger at the leashed dog and grabbed the garbage bag from the shelves.

Sarah loved working at the pet shelter' The Rock Shelter', privately owned by Ludo. Ludo, who was affected by a speech impediment started his own little shelter to help out animals who he loved so much. Being big and burly, with the unkempt appearance of a biker gang leader had scared off potential employees from helping out. Sarah had started as a volunteer, but Ludo had insisted on paying her as there were not much help. Sarah had also helped recruit some volunteers and shared a friendly relationship with the owner and the animals.

Although her work at the old age home and college demanded most of her time, she was rarely never late for work. When merlin, the oldest dog at the shelter had gotten sick, she cancelled her plans to attend the gala and was spending the night helping and nursing merlin.

Sarah dragged the garbage bags through the back alley and dropped them at the bins, heaving as she threw them over the openings. She dusted her hands off and fixed her work cap when she noticed a man walking towards the shelter store. Being the only employee currently indisposed she hurried to the door.

"May I help.. oh.." Sarah scrunched her nose in recognition to the man at the door.

"Chad…" She spat out with more than a hint of disdain.

"Sarah.." Chad smiled weakly. "Janice is not picking up her phone."

"Ah.." Sarah waited for him to continue.

"I need to talk to her, I miss her. I need to sort things out with her." He croaked.

"I'm not buying it." Sarah folded her arms as she appraised him.

"She won't talk to me." Chad cried.

"That is what happens in a break up!" Sarah deadpanned " Give her a break, and don't come round here. I can't help you."

"But please Sarah, I love he…" Chad began.

"Oh for goodness sake Chad, you cheated on her!" Sarah raised her voice and Merlin and all the other dogs started barking. "See what you've done now, go now." Sarah sighed.

"But.." Chad started again but was interrupted by Sarah as she raised her finger.

"One more word and I'm letting the dogs out on you." The dogs started to growl and bark louder. Chad gave her a despairing look but then turned his heels and walked away. Sarah frowned and fished for her phone in her pocket planning to text the girls if they were okay.

"Ahem.." A throat was cleared.

"I'm seriously going to let them bite you in the ass!"

Sarah looked up annoyed, only to find in horror that Chad wasn't there. Jareth stood in front of her, in a tux with his hands casually pocketed and smirking at her.

"Oh, please do!" He said, amusement lacing his voice.

"He cheated on her with another guy named Brad. She found them together, she literally walked in on them as they were having, as she puts it 'sexual congress'." Sarah laughed and winced at her own boisterous laughter. She turned towards Jareth who was seated on the pavement steps with her as she explained why she had threatened to unleash the dogs to bite his bottom. Jareth seemed to be rather amused as he laughed at her retelling of the relationship drama that had plagued her circle of friends for the past week.

Jareth shook his head as he looked at Sarah grinning at him and grinned along with her. Her smile was contagious, and he was enjoying every bit of her company. Here he was, a criminal overlord in his best suit neglecting an important social event, sitting on the streets outside a dump for the company of a girl who just threatened to bite his ass, not that he wouldn't mind.

"…And so I said what I did, about the ass biting.. " Sarah shook her head still smiling.

"There's no harm in resorting to the extreme when such situations arises." Jareth said.

"How did you find me?" Sarah asked.

"Are you implying I was looking for you?" Jareth inquired back eliciting Sarah to turn red.

"No, of course not!" Sarah hastily, she had only asked as she had been thinking of him a shortly before he showed up.

"The only explanation would be of you having been thinking of me then?"Jareth asked amused.

Sarah shook her head, "Then why, tell me, are you here for? At this hour?"

"What if I admit I was indeed looking for a certain green eyed girl?" Jareth said.

"You're probably a criminal upto no good." Sarah scoffed, and although she meant it as a joke she didn't notice Jareth's face harden at that. The dogs at the shelter started barking and Sarah got up.

"Excuse me, I have to go tend to Merlin." Sarah dusted herself off.

"Merlin?" Jareth raised his brow.

"Yes, Merlin. He's been sick due to old age and since nobody would adopt him, I've been taking care of him." Sarah adjusted her cap. "Are you interested in adopting a friend?"

Jareth smiled despite himself "I would like to meet them first."

he followed Sarah in and watched as Sarah cooed and fed a rusty old dog. The dog started growling as Jareth approached closer.

"Funny" Sarah said "He's usually a big softie."

Jareth shrugged and gave a tight lipped smile towards the dog. Sarah petted the dog till he calmed down and turned towards Jareth who seemed to have gotten quieter. Sarah turned towards him and smiled. Jareth felt his heart squeeze and he smiled back. Jareth followed his instincts and crouched down and leaned closer towards Sarah's smiling lips and got bitten.

Merlin on noticing the suspicious men's sudden movement towards his caretaker had made him leap with all the strength he could muster towards The man and had bit him on his arm. Sarah cried out and restrained Merlin, who was still growling.

Jareth watched as the blood spread over his fine silk suit, darkening the sleeves further. Sarah Mas struggling to restrain the dog, another employee barged in and the two of them started to shorten the leash on the wretched dog. He watched hypnotically over his wound and reminded himself why he could not love, why he could not corrupt something as beautiful as Sarah. He had let himself go again, he had searched for her after promising himself he wouldn't. He got up on his feet and walked out, his phone started vibrating and he picked it up.

"Jareth?" Sarah's meek voice called out.

He cut the call and turned towards a worried Sarah who held a first aid kit in her hands.

He remained silent and just heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry about Merlin, I think we need to clean up your wound" Sarah said as she examined his blood stained Jareth's silence as a cue she walked closer. Jareth closed the distance between them and remained silent as Sarah took his arm and examined the wound closer. "We'll need to sit down and dress it" Sarah spoke as she put down the first aid box and tried to pull him.

He didn't budge at all. Sarah tugged gently and looked up at the now brooding man. She could see the contours of his face and the sharp edges of his nose and chin, his eyes, a mismatch of blue and black stared back and she was at lost for words. Merlin must have bitten a chunk out of his arm. Sarah was about to apologise again when he spoke.

"Sarah.."

"I'm sorry.." Sarah spoke uncertainly.

Jareth sighed and smiled "You needn't be.."

Sarah was dumbfounded. "uh.."

"I'll get someone to get the dog for me and all the cats." Jareth spoke and walked away.

"Uh.." Sarah shook her head. "but you're wounded! let me atleast tend to your wounds."

Jareth made a sharp one hundred and eighty degree turn and sauntered back towards her. Sarah was taken off guard with what he did. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her softly on her lips.

Sarah was dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry.." Jareth smiled sadly and walked away leaving Sarah speechless.

Jareth pulled up his phone and redailed the number that had called him a few minutes ago.

Sarah's phone rang breaking her from her shock. Karen's name flashed on the screen. She picked up the phone and her whole world came crashing down.

Robert Williams was missing.

* * *

 **A/n couldn't update cause I was busy with my degree project and the local net server was down. Well, I'm back! R and R.**


End file.
